


Bruderpflichten

by Khaalysee



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22163824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaalysee/pseuds/Khaalysee
Summary: Als Jojo sich verliebt, gehen mit Maxi die Beschützerinstinke durch.
Relationships: Johannes Eggestein/Nuri Şahin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: Football Varieté - A Fic Exchange





	Bruderpflichten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/gifts).



> Hach Gott, die Beiden (bzw. die drei) haben echt Spaß gemacht. Ich bin eine Schlampe für research und bei den Eggesteins war das durchaus interessant :-D. Jojo ist ein Cutie.

“Ey, was starrst du so?” Maxi folgte dem Blick seines Bruders und - Oh. Interessant. 

“Findest ihn heiß?”

Das Objekt des allgemeinen Interesses war ihr berühmter Neuzugang. Niemand geringeres als Nuri Sahin. Der… na ja, dehnte sich eben. Lag völlig verdreht auf dem Boden, die Augen konzentriert geschlossen, tief ein und aus atmend. Wäre Maxi nicht voll und ganz und zu 100 Prozent hetero, er hätte den Anblick möglicherweise auch nicht so schlecht gefunden. Schön für Jojo. Der hatte im Ex-Dortmunder ja auch keinen Konkurrenten. Aber sollte er ruhig ein bisschen schwärmen.

Der Jüngere war endlich damit fertig, seinen Oberkörper in sämtliche Richtungen zu drehen und zu strecken und riss seinen Blick von Nuri los. Maxis anzüglichen Grinsen wich er aus. Dass er dem Türken hinterhergesabbert hatte, wusste Maxi jedoch auch so. Er kannte seinen kleinen Bruder schließlich.   
Als sie jedoch mit Andehnen fertig waren und der Coach zur Passübung aufrief, meinte Jojo plötzlich: “Ich geh mal zu Nuri . Er ist ja noch neu.” Und weg war er.

Verdattert sah Maxi seinem jüngeren Bruder hinterher. Ey! Er war normalerweise Jojos Partner bei sämtlichen Übungen!

“Na, wurdest du versetzt?” Es war Max - der andere, also Kruse. “Kann eben nicht jeder bei Real gespielt haben.”

Gespielt, haha. Das wüsste er aber. Hatte der Türke ja nichtmal.

“Komm schon, ich opfere mich für dich.” Max hatte bereits einen Ball am Fuß und Maxi war eigentlich ganz dankbar, sich nicht selbst einen Partner suchen zu müssen. Waren schließlich nicht in der Grundschule hier. Ein bisschen grummelig war er aber doch. Immer wieder wanderte sein Blick zu Jojo und dem Sahin. Die beiden unterhielten sich angeregt, während sie sich den Ball zuspielten. Jojo wirkte richtig… ja aufgeregt. Strahlend, glühende Wangen. Hoffentlich steigerte er sich da nicht in etwas rein. Nuri war immerhin ein ganzes Stückchen älter. Und ganz bestimmt nicht schwul. So mit Familie und so… Nicht das er am Ende noch Seelentröster würde spielen müssen.

Gute 90 Minuten später war Maxi schon ein zweites Mal versetzt worden. Sein kleiner, überhaupt nicht verräterischer Bruder war mit Nuri abgezogen. Ihm zeigen, wo man hier gut was essen konnte. Blabla. Scheinbar hatte Jojo ein neues Idol gefunden. Gefragt, ob er mitkommen wollte, hatten sie nicht. Sowieso hätte Maxi nicht einmal die Chance gehabt, sich ihnen anzuschließen, so schnell hatten sich die Beiden verdrückt. 

Irgendwie überraschte es ihn, wie sehr ihn das wurmte. Jojo war erwachsen und selbstständig. Der durfte ja auch mal mit Leuten unterwegs sein, die nicht Maxi waren. War schließlich nicht sein Kindergärtner. Und was war schon dabei, wenn er Nuri ein bisschen anhimmelte? Jojo war schließlich nicht so doof, davon auszugehen, dass Nuri irgendetwas anderes als stockhetero war - so mit Familie und allem. Also - alles in allem überhaupt kein Problem in Sicht. So.

Nur, das Jojo scheinbar doch so doof war. Maxi kriegte die Krise. Seit Tagen ging das jetzt so. Nuri hier, Nuri da. Wenn Jojo überhaupt noch Zeit für ihn hatte, schließlich verbrachte er die neuerdings mit Nuri. Nuri, der so wahnsinnig nett war. Der so tolle Augen hatte, der vermutlich auch Schmetterlinge pupste und Regenbögen kotzte.  
Er konnte es nicht mehr hören. 

Und jetzt hockten die Beiden drüben bei Jojo und kochten. Das wusste Maxi gar nicht, offiziell. Jojo hatte nichts davon erzählt. Aber Maxi war schließlich nicht blöd und hatte so seine Quellen.  
Als Jojo dann heute nach dem Training zu Nuri ins Auto gestiegen war, hätte er kotzen können. Alternativ auch Nuri aus dem Auto zerren und anblaffen, dass er gefälligst die Finger von seinem kleinen Bruder lassen sollte. Jojo hatte nur so verliebt vor sich hin gelächelt, der bekam gar nichts mehr mit. Hatte sich voll und ganz um den kleinen Finger wickeln lassen. Dabei war es doch offensichtlich! Nuri war zehn Jahre älter. Er hatte eine Familie. Er konnte es nicht ernst meinen!

Irgendwann hatte er genug davon, rumzusitzen und sich auszumalen, wie Jojo in sein verderben rannte. Kurzerhand schnappte er sich Schlüssen und Schuhe und machte sich daran, die paar hundert Meter zu Jojos Wohnung zurückzulegen. Nuris schwarzer Aston stand unübersehbar davor, was Maxi nur ein weiteres grummeln entlockte.  
Er machte sich nicht die Mühe, zu klingeln, sondern sperrte einfach auf und trat in den Wohnungsflur.

Prompt empfing ihn Gelächter, eindeutig aus Richtung Küche. Tief und warm, eindeutig Nuri. Jojo sagte etwas, zu leise als das Maxi ihn verstehen konnte. Und, Gott, war das wirklich Jojo? Viel tiefer als sonst klang er, schnurrte beinahe. Hilfe.

Als er sich langsam näherte, schienen ihn die Beiden dann auch zu bemerken. Ein etwas atemloses “Ey Nuri, stopp mal.”, das ein bisschen in Gekicher unterging und dann stand auch schon Jojo in der Tür. Und guckte ihn ein bisschen entgeistert an. Haare verstrubbelt, Bäckchen gerötet. Maxi sah großzügig darüber hinweg. “Hi.”

“Was machstn du hier?”

Maxi zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. “Darf ich meinen Bruder nicht mehr besuchen?”

Jojo stockte, blinzelte. “Doch schon, nur äh…” Die Erklärung erübrigte sich, als Nuri neben ihn trat. “Hallo Maxi.” Die Begrüßung klang leicht fragend. Legte dabei beiläufig eine Hand auf Jojos Rücken. Innerlich sah Maxi beinahe rot.

“Mir war langweilig.”, erklärte er salopp. “Kann ich mitessen?”   
Jojo und Nuri tauschten einen Blick. Während Nuri in erster Linie verwirrt wirkte, sah Jojo aus, als hätte er in eine Zitrone gebissen. Doch Max kannte seinen kleinen Bruder. Der war viel zu höflich und nett, um ihn rauszuwerfen. 

Müßig zu erwähnen, dass die Stimmung versaut war. Maxi tat so, als könnte ihn kein Wässerchen trüben und plauderte drauf los, doch die anderen Beiden… na ja. Innerlich grinste er zufrieden. Kein Schäkern mehr, kein Schnurri-Gurri-Jojo, kein Nuri, der mit seinen Patschehändchen an Stellen packte, an denen sie nichts verloren hatten. 

“Also… ich geh dann mal.”, sagte Nuri schließlich, als die Teller geleert und aufgeräumt waren. “Noch… äh, die Kurze ins Bett bringen.”

Schön.

“Ich bring dich noch zur Tür.”, beeilte sich Jojo zu sagen.

Weniger schön. 

Vorsichtshalber nahm Maxi im Türrahmen zum Flur Aufstellung, sodass Nuri ihn und seinen giftigen Blick auch genau sehen konnte. Traute sich dann auch nicht mehr, als eine kurze Umarmung zum Abschied. 

Kaum war die Türe hinter ihm ins Schloss gefallen, drehte sich Jojo wutschnaubend zu ihm um. “Sag mal hast du sie noch alle?!”

“Wieso?” Erstmal auf Unschuld beharren.

“Tu doch nicht so blöd. Du weißt genau, dass das ein Date war!”

“Ein Date?” Zeit, Jojo mal auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückzuholen. “Mit Mister Vorzeige-Familienpapa Nuri Sahin? Mal abgesehen davon, dass der zehn Jahre älter ist als du…” Jetzt redete er sich richtig schön in Rage. “...und vermutlich einfach nur mit dir spielt, der Typ fährt gerade zu seiner Familie! Frau und Kinder, nichts mit schwul!”

“Ach, was weißt du schon vom schwul sein? Schon mal was von Alibi gehört? Und…” Jojo sah ihn herausfordernd an. “Das, was wir veranstaltet haben, bevor du kamst war mit Sicherheit nicht hetero!”

Danke. Auf dieses Kopfkino hätte er gut verzichten können. 

“Ich bin erwachsen. Es geht dich einen Scheißdreck an, mit wem ich was mache! Und wenn er mich verarscht, ist das mein Problem!”

Na, nicht, so lange Maxi noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden hatte...

Der Effekt von “Mission Datecrasher” kam prompt und unübersehbar. So unübersehbar, dass sogar Niklas nachfrage, ob alles okay war. Denn… Jojo würdigte ihn kaum mehr eines Blickes. Und klebte die ganze Zeit an Nuri. 

Das war doch echt nicht wahr.

Endgültig vorbei mit Maxis Contenance war es dann in der Kabine. Jojo hatte einen dicken, roten Knutschfleck unter seinem Schlüsselbein. So tief, dass er bei der Entstehung definitiv kein Shirt mehr getragen hatte. 

Also… nein. Was zuviel war, war zuviel. Und wenn in Jojo keine Vernunft hineinzubekommen war, dann musste eben sein Hasimausi-Schnuckiputz herhalten. 

Gut, dass Nuri immer so lange in der Kabine brauchte. (Im Ernst, was fand Jojo an so einem Schnösel? Er hatte immer gedacht, die Ruhrpott-Typen wären ein bisschen… rustikaler.)  
Egal. So konnte er ihn immerhin ganz in Ruhe alleine abpassen. Und ihm mal erklären, dass er es ganz und gar nicht gut fände, sollte er auch nur daran denken, Jojo wehzutun. Also bat er ihn zu warten was dazu führte, dass NUri jetzt wenig begeistert da stand und ihn abwartend ansah. Allzu viel Wert schien er nicht auf ein Gespräch zu legen. (Gut genau genommen… das war seit Maxis Date-Aktion auch weniger verwunderlich.)

Er kam ohne Umschweife zum Punkt. “Wie ernst ist dir das mit Jojo?”

“Hä?”

“Tu doch nicht so, ihr hängt doch nur noch aufeinander. Also… was ist dein Plan?”

Nuri wirkte ziemlich genervt, ließ sich aber doch zu einer Antwort herab. “Ich habe Gefühle für ihn.”, erklärte er schlicht.

“Und?”

“Was, ‘und’? Das ist doch noch viel zu frisch, um zu sagen, wo es hingeht. Ob wir wirklich zusammenpassen, ob seine Gefühle ausreichen… oder meine.”

“Dann hoff ich mal für dich, dass sie ausreichen! Denn wenn du ihm weh tust, dann…” Und plötzlich kam ihm ein verrückter Gedanke. “Dann gibt es sicherlich einige Leute, die es interessiert, auf was du so stehst!” 

Hoppla. So war das ja eigentlich nicht geplant gewesen. Ein bisschen extrem? Vermutlich. Egal, Sahins schockiertes Gesicht war es allemal wert. 

“Spinnst du jetzt völlig?”

“Ich meine es Ernst. Tu ihm weh und… du wirst die Konsequenzen zu spüren kriegen.” 

Zufrieden mit sich selbst und der Welt saß Maxi am Abend vor dem Fernseher, gönnte sich zur Feier des Tages sogar ein Glas Apfelschorle. 

Leider hielt die Ruhe nicht sehr lange an. Denn plötzlich stand Jojo vor ihm. Aufgelöst, verheult und… stinkwütend. Die Spur eines schlechten Gewissens meldete sich bei Maxi, als er die geröteten Augen sah. Er öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch Jojo kam ihm zuvor. 

“Spars dir, er hat mir alles erzählt!”, keifte er los. “Bist du jetzt von allen guten Geistern verlassen?! Du willst ihn outen?!”

Na ja… eigentlich nicht. So weit würde er dann doch nicht gehen. Es war nur… so eine schöne Drohung gewesen.

“Ich…”

“Weißt du, was er noch gesagt hat?” Jojos Stimme zitterte ein wenig. “‘Solange dein Bruder so drauf ist, geht das mit uns nicht weiter.’ Scheiße Mann, bist du jetzt zufrieden?!”

Ja, eigentlich schon. Zumindest sollte er zufrieden sein. “Ihm muss ja viel an dir liegen, wenn er so schnell aufgibt.”

Jojo sah aus, als würde er ihm jeden Moment eine reinhauen. “Du hast doch keine Ahnung!”, spie er hervor. “Weißt du eigentlich, wie scheiße du zu ihm warst? Was so eine Drohung mit einem macht?!” Er schnaufte aufgeregt. “Nein, weißt du nicht! Du warst ja noch nie in so einer Situation! Du hast keine Ahnung, wie es ist, ständig so eine Angst zu haben! Und ich Vollidiot hab auch noch gesagt, wir könnten dir vertrauen!”

Gut, er sah ja ein, dass er da ein bisschen zu weit gegangen war. “Ich würde ihn nie outen.”, gab er schließlich zu. “Ich… ich will dich doch nur schützen.”

“Mich schützen? Vor Nuri?!” Jojo lachte ungläubig. “Es ist nicht deine Aufgabe, mich zu schützen!” Seine Augen glitzerten feucht. “Du kannst dir doch gar nicht vorstellen, wie schwer das ist, als schwuler Fußballer. Wenn du mit 20 immer noch keinen Kuss hattest, der sich richtig angefühlt hat, wenn du einfach keine Erfahrung hast, weils verdammt nochmal keiner wissen darf? Mit Nuri hat es sich zum ersten Mal einfach nur richtig und gut angefühlt! Und dann kommst du, als mein Bruder, dem ich eigentlich vertraut hab, und machst alles kaputt!” Jetzt heulte er tatsächlich. Dicke Tränen der Verzweiflung und Wut rannen über Jojos Wangen.

Maxi musste schlucken. Scheiße.

Irgendwie hatte er den Drang, Jojo tröstend in den Arm zu nehmen, doch der wich sofort zurück. “Fass mich nicht an!” Er schluchzte einmal heftig. “Mann, es war so schön! Ich wollt das so gerne mit dir teilen, dir alles erzählen, ich wollt das du dich mit mir freust. aber… du musst ja so eine bescheuerte, eifersüchtige Zicke sein!”

Im dämmerte so langsam, dass er Mist gebaut hatte. Ziemlichen Mist. Einen ganzen, riesengroßen Misthaufen.

“Es tut mir Leid.”

“Das bringt mir auch nichts. Ich will, dass du dich bei Nuri entschuldigst! Und das mit ihm in Ordnung bringst!”

Prüfend piekste Maxi einmal in das Steak, hob es vorsichtig an. Ja, die Seite sah gut aus. Die Gemüsespieße nahmen auch langsam eine schöne Farbe an.

“In zehn Minuten gibt's Essen.”, verkündete er. 

“Lass mal sehen.” Nuri war neugierig hinzugetreten. 

“Ey, pfusch mir nicht rein.”

“Wieso?” Maxi stöhnte innerlich, denn ob Nuris frozelndem Tonfall wusste er genau, was jetzt kam. “Willst du mich sonst bei der Presse verpfeifen?”

“Wie lange wollt ihr mir das noch vorhalten?”

“Hm.” Jojo tat als müsse er überlegen. “Für immer schätze ich? Damit du schön auf dem Boden bleibst.”

Immerhin ließ Nuri seinen heiligen Grill in Ruhe und ließ sich auf die Bank am Tisch fallen. Jojo zog er kurzerhand auf seinen Schoß, was dieser sichtlich genoss.

Es war schön. Perfektes Grillwetter, nur sie drei, damit Nuri und Jojo in Ruhe herumturteln konnten. Maxi hatte damals nach seiner Aktion ganz schön zur Kreuze kriechen müssen. Aber - es hatte sich gelohnt, wenn er sah, wie glücklich die Beiden waren. Und ja… möglicherweise war er ein bisschen ein Vollidiot gewesen. Trotzdem… ein bisschen sticheln durfte er, wenn die zwei schon so innig wurden… “Könntest du vielleicht bis nach dem Essen warten, bis du meinen kleinen Bruder flachlegst?”

“Wer sagt, das er toppt?”, kam es nur trocken von Jojo zurück.

Na gut. Das Kopfkino hatte er verdient.


End file.
